Dawn till Death
by Emyrin
Summary: Danny has taken on the responsibility of being the vampire hunter and protector of Amity. But a new enemy from his parents' past might be more than Danny can handle. SLASH VxD Rated for violence and language.
1. Prologue

Hey! First fanfic ever. It's better than the review makes it sound. **Din** **Kelion** was a butt load of help with this.

--

The hunter gene has been passed down through the generations. Members of the hunter clan were famous for their skills in combat as well is their super human abilities. Even the women of the clan could fight a dozen full grown men without breaking a sweat, it was only natural that they be given the treacherous job of ridding the world of the nocturnal menace, the vampire. Ruthless and cunning, the vampires preyed on humans unfortunate enough to be wandering around after sunset. Hunters trained tirelessly, discovering the flawless tactics that would actually kill the almost immortal beings.

As the hunter clan grew, vampire populations decreased and attacks became less and less common, until a time came when fathers would allow their daughters to leave their homes after night fall. The scarcity of vampires lowered the threat against humanity and the need for the great demon slayers deteriorated. Still, some families chose to continue the hunter legacy, passing down stories and making sure their descendants were ready if the demons ever reappeared. One family in particular was the Fenton family.

Jack Fenton from an early age became absorbed by the stories told by his grandfather. Stories of horrible monsters, fueled by bloodlust, and of the valiant hunters who slew them. Jack waited for the day when he too would have unimaginable agility and strength, but it became apparent that like his father, he would not inherit the elusive gene. Determined, he went down a more scientific path, inventing weaponry sure to kill even the most dangerous of fiends.

While Jack spent a great deal of time mentally preparing himself for any kind of attack, never did he encounter an actual threat. While in college he met others who shared his interest in vampires, Maddie and Vlad, who became his only companions. They spent all of their free time together, watching Dracula movies and discussing their odd obsession. While they spent most of their college career like this, they never had an encounter with a monster of any kind.

Jack burst through the door of his and Vlad's dorm, an expression of pure enthusiasm on his face and a newspaper in his hand.

"Vladdy! You'll never believe what happened last night!"

Vlad looked up from and essay he had been looking over and stared at his best friend for moment, unimpressed by the newspaper in his hands "You finally got laid?"

Jack blinked, then shook his head, "No, I'm talking about something more important than sex V-man, some chick was killed downtown last night. Read this!"

"You seem a little too excited about such a morbid subject …"

"Just read it!"

"Fine," Vlad sighed and took the newspaper out from Jack's hands and placed it onto on the coffee table in front of him, "'An evening stroll turned into a horrifying affair when Mr. and Mrs. Turner came across the body of teenager, Hanna Doogal. Doogal was found bleeding from the neck on Elm Street late last night," Vlad's eyes widened and Jack nodded encouragingly while Vlad read on "Investigators found marks that they believe may have been caused by a snake bite . . .' Snake bite? On the neck? Oh, they can't be serious!"

"Vampires! It's the vampires V-man, and we're gonna bring the pain tonight! I'll get Maddie, she'll be stoked!"

Jack ran from the room with a shout of joy before Vlad even had a chance to protest. He smiled and shook his head, typical Jack, not thinking things through. It was still the afternoon, no vampire would be out in the open at this time of day, but to Jack, it was as if a vampire was about to leap out any minute now. Maddie would calm Jack down until night fall, she always managed to keep a cool head. That was one of the many things Vlad admired about her, besides her beauty that was matched by her intellect and bravery.

Vlad sighed and rubbed his temples, another all-nighter was sure to occur. However, for once things seemed promising, this time there was actual evidence and he couldn't help but feel a small amount of elation from this. He put up his papers and textbooks and hurried to prepare himself for the upcoming monster hunt, taking care not to be as excited as Jack was.

Most of Jack's money went toward buying supplies for building his unique gadgets and peculiar weaponry. Vlad's spent his extra cash on study materials and the necessities Jack always managed to forget about. Maddie was the only member of the odd trio who could afford a car, as a result, she became the team's designated driver, no questions asked. Vlad always tried his hardest to get to the meeting point early so he could secure the coveted spot by her side. Yet, somehow Jack always managed to beat him, and Vlad always sat in the backseat.

That night was no different, Vlad stared bitterly out the window as Jack talked animatedly with Maddie about new hunting techniques he had developed. Vlad ignored most of Jack's stories about his families hunting legacy, after hearing them for more than a hundred times each.So when they neared their destination, Vlad nearly did a back flip when he saw the sign that read 'Elm St.' Finally, a moment to see if Jack's tales had some truth behind them!

Jack jumped from the car and began to look for any sign of a bloodthirsty creature. Maddie and Vlad soon followed, flashlights searching every inch of every yard. But besides a few angry dogs, Vlad saw nothing that even resembled a vicious demon. However, Jack pressed onward assuring his friends they would find something.

He didn't realize how right he was.

A large house stood sadly at the end of the street. Its dark towers and broken windows gave it a look similar to the haunted manors Vlad had seen at amusement parks. The yard looked as if it had not been managed for decades. It was obvious that nothing living inhabited the manor. Vlad tried to shake off the ominous feeling as Jack pulled him towards the small piece of hell.

"Are you seeing this V-man? I can't believe we never found this place before! It's totally wicked!"

"It seems a little . . . too obvious." Vlad tried to wriggle free from Jack's grasp, "A creepy abandoned house? Jack, you've been watching too many movies, lets just go try the next few houses."  
"Oh come on, Vlad," Maddie grabbed the hand that wasn't already being pulled on by Jack, "We have to go in, this place is totally gnarly!"

Vlad gave in as soon as he felt Maddie's hand in his. If Maddie was going to go in, he might as well come along, just in case things got dangerous.

The house was even worse on the inside, which Vlad noticed instantly. The house had a Victorian feel to it; Vlad would have admired it had it not been under such unpleasant circumstance. He was standing in a large room that must have served as a parlor at some point. As he walked he noticed how the floor creaked and paint peeled from the walls. Directly in front of him stood a large spiral staircase that looked ready to collapse at any moment. Despite its gruesome appearance, it still seemed grandiose even in the darkness.

Jack reached into a duffle bag he always had when they went 'hunting.' He pulled out two wooden stakes and tossed them towards Vlad and Maddie. Vlad nearly fell over trying to catch his, grumbling about Jack's poor aim. Jack then reached into the bag and pulled out a much bigger and flashier device. Jack held a large crossbow, it was made of a titanium like metal and was completed with a red outline of a bat across the stock. Jack strapped it on his arm with a grin, a hand full of small bolts were stuffed into a pouch on his belt.

"Alright, folks, let's lock and load! WOOOO!!"

"Will you shut up?! You'll wake the whole neighborhood!" Vlad wouldn't admit that it wasn't the neighborhood he was worried about disturbing.

"Chill, V-man! They won't be mad for long, after we kill the vampire they'll be throwing parties in our honor! I hope they'll have fudge, mmm . . ."

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration then sighed as he turned his flashlight on, "Well then, I suppose we'll just have to kick some blood-sucking ass." Vlad cocked his head and grinned, it was usually hard for him to stay mad at Jack.

"Tubular! Vladdy, you search upstairs, Maddie and I will search down here."

Then again…

Vlad watched as Maddie and Jack walked towards the large room that resembled a dining hall, Maddie gave Jack a smile Vlad would have killed to receive.

Vlad turned his attentions away from his jealousy and instead directed it at the rotting, wooden stairs in front of him. He cautiously made his away upward, choosing to hold his wooden stake rather then the railing, deciding that he would rather fall down the stairs than be eaten alive.

His eyes remained locked ahead of him, his heart pounded and his breathing quickened. Why was he so frightened? They'd gone on 'hunts' countless times and not once had he felt the slightest twinge of fear. But as he neared the end of the steps he felt as though his lungs would collapse.

At the top of the stairs Vlad faced a large window at the end of a short hallway with four doors, two on each side. Vlad assumed Jack had wanted him to look behind the doors, but at this point Vlad wasn't even sure if he could get back down the stairs let alone search four rooms. And he was sure that if his choice was between one and the other he wouldn't need to contemplate the appropriate course of action. Still, he found himself walking forward until his face was nearly pressed against the wide window facing the front lawn.

Vlad stared enviously as a car zoomed by the house. He imagined himself doing something more pleasant, watching a Packers game with a cheese hat on his head and Maddie at his side. His heart almost calmed at this thought. He allowed his breath to escape as he turned to go back down the stairs. _ He would just tell Jack his search had come up empty and they would go home and watch Pee Wee's Playhouse. _

Vlad watched his feet, listening as the wood beneath them groaned with each step. Had he been looking ahead of him he might have noticed what knocked him to the floor a moment later. Instinctively, he dropped his flashlight to reach up and rub his throbbing head, he felt as if he had run into a marble statue. He looked up and gasped, a large figure dressed in black loomed over him, grinning maliciously.

Vlad's eyes widened and his heart nearly leapt from his chest, he ran past the creature down the flight of steps nearly tripping the whole way. The door across the parlor seemed miles away as Vlad ran towards it. He wasn't even half way there when he was knocked off his feet once again by a solid force that seemed to magically appear in front of him.

He tried to stand again but the figure had him on his feet so fast he forgot to breathe. Vlad struggled violently against the man, only to end up exhausted while the figure's gleaming smile widened. Vlad felt weak and hysterical, unable to do anything but grab at the creature's steady grasp.

"Why so frightened?" the creature's voice was intoxicating, Vlad found himself almost relaxed by it, "Look at me, I'm not that terrifying, I promise."

Vlad tried to look anywhere but into the creature's eyes, ignoring his coaxing words and velvet voice. Vlad's body stiffened completely when he felt a cool finger run from forehead to his chin. The finger rested there as the creature's thumb came up to join it, turning Vlad's face effortlessly towards his dark face.

When Vlad's frantic eyes met those of his captor he froze, moonlight from a window above the door revealed the figure's beautiful face. His smile was captivating, his expression was terrifying but, Vlad felt oddly soothed by it. However, his eyes were what held Vlad's unwilling attention. Pools of shimmering blood stared at Vlad hungrily, making his stomach turn in knots and his spine shiver.

"Are you cold?" the vampire chuckled noticing Vlad's shivers, "I'm sure I can make you . . . more comfortable."

The creature leaned towards Vlad, his free hand moved behind his back, pulling him closer against him. Vlad no longer struggled, he couldn't, and he helplessly watched the creature move in closer . . .

"Vladdy!"

Even Jack's words weren't enough to grab Vlad's attention form the monster's piecing gaze, but from the corner of his eyes he could see his room mate stand at the doorway of the room, already cocking a lethal bolt to a customized crossbow. Vlad swallowed hollowly.

"Don't worry V-man! We got 'em right where we want him!"

This did little to help Vlad regain some of the color to his gaunt feature when Jack's words were drowned out this a thick chocolaty laugh from the equally pale lips of his captor.

"My, my, your friends look no where near as appetizing as you." the creature said coolly to a desperate looking Vlad. At this, Vlad noticed a faint flinch in Jack as he aimed his cross bow.

'Shoot you bumbling idiot! What are you waiting for!?' would have been something he would have loved to yell just at that moment, however his body failed to listen to the command and only shuddered. Fortunately, it seemed something triggered Jack into acting and the streak went flying…

Right past Vlad's head.

The thin arrow whizzed through the air past Vlad's head and pierced the winding steps behind him. This earned a throaty laugh from the monster paralyzing Vlad at the most agile of touches.

"What was that? Attempted rescue?" Vlad wanted to move, squirm and twist away from this man, but his body refused to budge. Jack wasn't so easily daunted by a single miss, and reached to reload his crossbow. Maddie remained still. For a fleeting second, Vlad wondered why.

"Get your dirty hands off my friend, bloodsucker!" He bellowed and let loose another bolt. This time the aim was true, but just not enough. Vlad could see it- at this close range when the monster narrowed his eyes and swiftly moved. However, even as close as he was, he couldn't see the vampire's arm move and suddenly snatch the very bolt before it could make contact with his chest.

The vampire lifted the very same steel bolt and looked at it quizzically like it was some form of novelty item.

"You expect to kill me with this?" The vampire dropped the arrow to the ground.

Jack stood, dumbfounded as the wooden weapon clattered to the old floorboards. Don't look at him you idiot, Vlad thought pathetically. Yet it was already too late, Jack was rooted in his place, stunned in an unnatural form of shock.

The vampire looked indignantly at the fallen item. "For that, I'll be sure to prolong my 'fun' with your little friend," He drawled with a tentative lick of his lips. Vlad visibly shuddered as Jack squeaked something that came close to his name. You… you stupid fool, Jack.

"That was . . . interesting. But I am in no mood for any more games. I'm dying of thirst, so if you would be so kind as to let me eat in peace," the creature lifted an icy hand towards the quaking college students, "Be gone."

The door behind Jack and Maddie flew open behind them, and before they could even turn to see it they were thrown viciously from the house onto the front yard. Jack ran back towards the house only to have the door slammed in his face. He pounded against it with all his effort, his yells of fury echoing down the sleeping street.

Vlad world suddenly became very dark as his senses began to fade. He was once again pulled into the demon's iron grip, his feeble body felt useless against his inhuman might. A hand came to rest behind his neck while the other held him at his waist, securing him tightly against his captor. He felt the gripping contrast of cold lips and hot breath on his neck, his spine shivered a wet tongue trailed across the nape of his neck. He whimpered involuntarily, he felt a smile spread on the creature's lips.

"Enjoy it my prey, the worst is yet to come . . ."

--

Forgive the errors. It's midnight and I have an exam tomorrow so just ignore my many mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello there! I have to give a huge thanks to Din Kelion and AkizukiSakura. I wrote it, they made it readable.

--

"_Danny!"_

Daniel Fenton blinked slowly, refusing to remove his head from the pillow. Despite his exhaustion Danny turned his head without lifting it from the pillow to peer at the still-blinking clock on his nightstand – had the alarm gone off and he missed it?

What an unholy thought. Even in the daze of his sleep, he could remember precisely what time he'd fallen asleep: an hour and a half ago.

He had gotten an hour and a half of sleep. He groaned as he buried his face in his pillow, forsaking his father's morning calls a little bit longer. Any time before noon would have been too soon for Danny. His eyelids felt like cement his mind registered a dull ache throughout his weary body. He needed sleep but his parents thought otherwise. Hearing a loud pounding on his door, Danny rolled over and burrowed further into the blankets hoping, uselessly, for at least a few extra minutes of sleep.

Ignored, Jack Fenton threw open his son's door, causing a loud _bang_ to resonate through the room as it slammed against the wall.

"You're wasting daylight, son," he began in his usual perky enthusiasm. You know how I hate that." Despite his negative statement, Jack remained chipper. Danny grumbled incoherently as he slowly lifted himself from his mattress.

"That's my boy; if you get ready fast enough I'll tell you about the time your great-great grandfather killed fifty vampires with his own wooden leg!" Jack always continued to imagine that Danny was at the age when he would bounce in joy to hear his father's wild stories. After hearing the story the umpteenth time, Danny thought sleep would be a better activity.

Jack closed Danny's door as loudly as he had opened it. Danny listened to his father's heavy footsteps fade as he made his way downstairs. The teen sighed and tried to pick out a pair of pants as slowly as possible. He settled on a semi-clean pair of jeans; they didn't smell so no one would notice the that they were less than clean.

Maddie Fenton looked up from the large metal weapon she was polishing to smile at her son as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie! How'd you sleep?" she asked as if brandishing a large, threatening weapon was natural. It was in this house, so Danny paid no attention to it.

As he yawned, Danny muttered an incoherent answer. He stopped in front of the cupboard and reached for bowl of Fenton O's. His father was vain sometimes but Danny excused it as normal since the cereal wasn't half bad. He grabbed a bowl and spoon from the dishwasher and settled down at the table. He hadn't even poured his cereal when he heard a honk from outside.

"Danny! Sam's here!" his mother called from the living room. Sure enough Danny's pocket vibrated; he removed his phone from his pocket, flipped it open, and held it to his ear.

"I've been sitting outside your house for like 5 minutes!" an impatient voice exclaimed.

"I'm coming, Sam. I had another rough night," Danny informed her quietly so that his parents wouldn't overhear.

"Hey, Tuck and I offered to help," she drawled. Danny sighed.

"Yeah, I know; I'll see you in a sec."

"I'll be counting."

Danny stuffed his phone back into his pocket and grabbed a Pop-Tart off the counter. He crammed it into his mouth and walked towards the front door, stopping to grab his backpack by the stairwell. Danny opened the door and stared as his friend poked her head out through the window of a shiny Ford Escape.

Danny opened the door to the passenger seat and climbed in. "New car?"

"It's a hybrid." The Goth girl explained with a smooth grin. Sam wasn't usually proud of flaunting the results of having wealthy parents, but after adding that the car was a hundred percent green, Danny figured that was why she was grinning so proudly.

Danny nodded and turned his attention toward the radio that was currently blasting a song that sounded like a howler monkey on speed. Danny was about to change the station but stopped when he noticed the ominous glare from Sam. He quickly moved his hands to his lap and turned to look out of the window.

"It's like I was telling Tucker the other day: If everyone switched to hybrid cars instead of their stupid, gigantic, ozone killing SUVs then the environment . . ."

Danny folded his arms across his chest, blinking slowly while his head began to nod. He was so exhausted; he had been up all night, running, fighting, tracking...

There were times where he wondered if it was really worth it. He would never get recognition for his efforts. Most people didn't believe in the existence of vampires, let alone fear the prospect of being attacked by one. He shook off the feeling. Heroism wasn't about the glory; it was about protecting people. Still, when he wasn't in a vicious struggle with one of the immortal foes, he was haunted by the thought of them savagely ripping at his flesh. He wouldn't doubt that they would try that if they had the chance to, either.

The job of a hunter was not a glamorous one.

"Danny, are you even listening to me?'

"Huh? Oh, yeah, global warming, dead penguins, it's terrible," Danny mumbled.

Sam huffed as she pulled into the school parking lot. "You know Danny, I'm starting to think this whole vampire hunting thing isn't good for you."

Danny laughed sarcastically. "What? You mean fighting blood-thirsty demons all night doesn't actually help me?" Danny feigned bewilderment.

"Danny, I'm serious!" Sam didn't get to finish her thought, for as soon as she removed the keys from the ignition a geeky boy wearing a red beret tapped on her window, looking like a large bug smeared against the car. Sometimes Danny wondered whether Tucker loved Sam or just the things constantly around her. Sam's train of thought was gone in a second as she laughed at Tuckers expression.

She opened the door and walked towards the school turning when she reached the stairs and noticed that Danny wasn't following. "Hurry up! Lancer's gonna kill you if you're late again!"

"He's already gonna kill me when he finds out I didn't finish that research paper last night," Danny said rubbing his aching eyes.

"Aww, cheer up, Danny." Tucker put his arm around Danny's shoulder and lead him toward the school, "It's not your fault you had to save the town. It's too bad you can't give Lancer a note; heroes should be exempt from homework."

"Yeah, I can see it now: 'Dear, Mr. Lancer, please excuse Danny's missing paper; he was busy killing monsters last night.'"

Tucker shrugged. "I'll forge your dad's signature if you want."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Tuck. I don't want the school calling my parents and telling them their son is making up stories about vampires. The last thing I need is for my parents to find out I'm secretly using super human powers to hunt vampires at night. They'd flip!"

"Your dad would be ecstatic."

"Yeah, or severely depressed," Danny said with a roll of his eyes as he moved to pick his pace up and catch up with his friends. "He'd probably have me dressed up in a suit and doing shows to impress everyone that never believed him about hunters. I think I'd like to be discreet."

"I guess," they stopped outside Mr. Lancer's door. "Come on Danny, you fight monsters, facing Lancer can't be that hard."

Danny grimaced, "The monsters can't give me detention."

--

"Mr. Fenton . . . _Mr. Fenton!!_"

Danny's head shot up from his desk, a large red mark on his forehead indicating he'd been resting for quite some time. Luckily, this time, the paper that he had been doodling on did not stick to it.

Mr. Lancer glared at him. "If you don't mind, please refrain from snoring during my lecture. This is an English class Mr. Fenton - nap on your own time."

Mr. Lancer walked back to the front of the class and continued talking about Shakespeare's use of foreshadowing in _Julius Caesar_.

Danny propped his head up and tried to focus. Moments later, however, he found that the classroom was becoming exceedingly blurry and Mr. Lancer's voice had quieted to a dull murmur. A soft buzzing noise rang in his ears. He attempted to sit up straight but soon found himself leaning towards the left and out of his chair. He leaned more, and more, and more...

He fell out of his desk, causing enough of a disturbance in to snap himself awake and hear the sound of laughter around him as he made contact with the ground.

"_Fenton!"_

"Shit..." Danny rubbed the side of his face and watched as a pair of feet stomped heatedly in his direction.

Lancer pulled him roughly to his feet and hauled him out of the classroom. His peers snickered as he passed, his face warm and blushing with embarrassment.

Lancer slammed the door, let go of Danny and turned to face him, "Mr. Fenton, this is third time you've fallen asleep in my class this week. Is there something going on at home that's keeping you from getting your rest?" Mr. Lancer spoke with a tint of agitation, but a genuine sense of concern that all teachers supposedly had.

Danny stared at his teacher in disbelief. Was Lancer seriously acting concerned about his home life?

"Uh, no, it's nothing like that..." Danny said distantly as his gaze wandered over his teacher's shoulder.

"You're an intelligent individual, Danny. You have great potential, but you are ruining your chances by sleeping in class and not turning in assignments. If you don't get your act together you're going to fail this class!"

Danny stared at his shoes, following the twisting pattern of the laces. He'd never failed a class before; in junior high he'd been a straight '_A_'student. Had he really gone from an honor student to a barely-passing student in just a few years? Danny would have liked to blame puberty. Besides the usual awkward growth spurt, Danny had also gained the addition of inhuman speed, a sixth sense, and strength. Who knew those unusual abilities would affect his grades in anything other than P.E?

After an awkward moment of silence Lancer sighed. "Danny, get more sleep. Going to bed earlier isn't that much of a challenge, now is it?"

Danny tried not to roll his eyes. "Mr. Lancer, it's not that simple. I've been really... busy lately."

"Oh, I believe it's exactly that simple. The amount of sleep you get at night has an incredible effect on your abilities in school. Whatever you've been busy with is not more important than your grades."

Danny was just about to protest when the sound of a loud bell echoed down the hall. A wave of students emerged from their classrooms and scattered in different directions. Danny took this opportunity to run back into Mr. Lancer's room and grab his bag. He walked back out surreptitiously, noticing with relief that Lancer had caught another student leaving that also needed some kind of supportive advice from class. This gave Danny the freedom to turn and veer off in the direction of his locker.

He could see the number on the small metal door when he heard a loud voice behind him.

"Hey, Fentoid!!"

"Damn."

Danny closed his eyes and slowly turned towards Dash. The large jock grinned maliciously as he walked towards him, his red football jacket pulled tightly over his overly-muscled arms. Danny gulped and took a small step back.

"Hey nerd! You look like you could use a beating." He laughed as if his threat was something clever. "How would you like a fist in your face?"

"You know, Dash, that sounds really nice and all, but I have to get to class, so if you don't mind..."

As Danny took off running in the opposite direction, he heard a loud roar echo down the hallway as the blonde came tearing after him. Danny had screwed over his reputation in school years ago. Running away from a fellow classmate that was about to wail on him wasn't considered cowardly. After all, Danny knew he could beat Dash… It would only raise questions as to why a scrawny teen like him could upstage a fitness sports nut. He tried to dodge several groups of students crowded around their lockers. He looked behind him and noticed Dash knock several of these students to the floor as he shouted a steady stream of threats.

Danny turned down an empty hallway and ran into the science lab at the end of the hall. He searched frantically for a place to hide. Hearing Dash fumbling with the door Danny went into a state of mixed panic and anger – it looked like he was going to be late for Algebra _again_.

Dash burst into the science lab and scanned the room for any sign of the puny Fenton kid. After looking under several tables he swore bitterly and headed for the door. Again his eyes searched for even the slightest hint of Fenton. He slammed the door as he went in search of another victim – maybe one of those band geeks.

Danny listened fervently until he was sure Dash wasn't coming back. He breathed a sigh of relief and climbed back into the class room. He was grateful Dash hadn't decided to look out the window. He also hoped no one had seen him hanging from the windowsill. He would've preferred to have simply jumped but if anyone had seen him leaping from a second story window with ease it might have raised a few questions that Danny wasn't prepared to answer.

He yawned; his day had started out a lot different than he had hoped but not much different than what he had expected. Enduring the dubious delights of a lecture from his teacher followed by nearly being beaten up were parts of his normal routine. Not that he really understood the word 'normal' anymore in the first place.

--

Sam had offered to give him a ride home and Tucker even made room on his scooter but Danny had decided to walk. He was already enough of a burden to his friends. He was constantly getting notes and the like from them and on a few occasions they'd even helped him patrol the city. They really were his best friends... He owed them so much.

He stared at the sidewalk the entire time he walked home and thought about what Lancer had said earlier. Was defending Amity from villainous bloodsuckers more important than his GPA?

It was a stupid question and Danny knew it. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he just quit. He could remember countless times he had stopped a vampire from breaking into someone's home. He couldn't even count the potential murders he had prevented. However, past experiences had taught him that he couldn't save everyone.

He had heard the stories about the ones he had missed: bodies found in alleyways with no certain cause of death besides massive blood loss, entire families found dead in their homes, slit at the throat and not a trace of evidence for the police to follow. However, nothing made Danny cringe more than the stories about children.

Less than six months ago a small girl had been found no more than three blocks from her home. Her throat had been ripped from her tiny body. Danny remembered that night more vividly than any other. If only he had been just a little faster, if only he had been just a little stronger. He remembered the vampire's laugh when Danny had found him possibly seconds after the little girl had died.

The vampire's malicious snickers echoed in his mind.

Danny couldn't see what was so funny about killing a child. He wished he had ripped out the monster's heart right then and there. But instead the creature had run and Danny had chased after him. He could remember the vampire's silky voice taunting him, provoking him until he became blind with fury. Danny balled his hands into tight fists just from the memory. He had screamed with rage when he finally tackled the vampire to the ground.

_The monster was in shock when he realized Danny had actually caught him. He had struggled frantically against Danny's__hold but the youth's__grip remained firm. Most vampires never expected__to fight with an existing hunter. At least Danny had the element of surprise with him. His hand had __moved to the creature's throat, pinning him as he reached for the sharp object attached to his belt. He held it above his head, his eyes narrowed as the monster's eyes widened, he then brought the weapon down in a flash,__piercing the screaming figure through the chest._

_Danny removed the stake__and ripped the vampire's heart from his chest. He stood and pulled a lighter from his pocket. The pale creature tried to stand up but when the heart became engulfed in flames he shrieked in pain. He writhed and twitched, shouting curses as his eyes rolled around in his head._

_Danny stood there, the heart still in his hands, unaffected by the bright flames that encased the black mass._

The life of a hunter wasn't pretty… Danny even made sure Sam and Tucker had never actually seen him take the life of those murderous creatures. What they did see was usually a gaunt-faced, blood-smeared Danny. Sam, fortunately, had made it clear that she was willing to help provide extra clothing.

Danny had reached his house without realizing it as he reminisced. Now he stared up at it, his expression almost surprised. The brick building was rather large, something he had never really thought about it before. Before his sister Jazz had gone off to college it hadn't seemed so empty, but now it felt rather lonely. His parents spent most of their time in the lab. He hated to admit it, but even though his sister had a habit of trying to counsel him he still missed her nagging voice. She always tried so hard to cheer him up.

_He had come home in tears that night. He had never seen a victim of a vampire before then. His sister had heard him vomiting from outside the bathroom door. She had waited patiently until he had came out and had become frantic when she found her baby brother covered in blood. She had then proceeded to force him back into the bathroom and washed his face with a wet washcloth. _

Danny had told her everything that night. Surprisingly she had agreed to keep it a secret from their parents. From then on, though, she had always risen at sunrise, and waited for Danny to come into the house. She had bandaged him up on more than one occasion that year- not that it was really necessary. Danny always healed quickly, but he appreciated the gesture all the same.

Jazz still called him often, always making sure he was taking care of himself. She always wanted him to consider his own feelings before anyone else's. It was hard, though, now that she was in college.

As soon as he walked through the front door he hurried to his room and flopped onto his bed. His eyes closed and within moments he was deep in sleep.

He was awakened a few hours later by his cell phones shrill ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, he groaned when he realized it was only his alarm. He looked out of the window. The sky had turned a reddish color. He pealed off his T-shirt and pulled on a black long-sleeved shirt that clung to his body tightly. He replaced his dirty jeans with a pair of black cargo pants. On his belt hung a few weapons he had managed to swipe from his parents.

He opened the window, stepped up onto the sill, and climbed up the wall until he reached the roof. He pulled himself over the gutter and sat next to the sign that read "Fenton Works."

Most people associated sunsets with beauty and wonder- Danny could think of nothing but the approaching hell. He tried to mentally prepare himself. Who knew? Maybe this would be an easy night. It was possible. He stretched his limbs and yawned. He assumed it was part of his "hunter powers" but as soon as the sun went down he went from completely exhausted to extraordinarily energetic.

The sky became dark and, for a moment, it was as if the entire world had come to an abrupt halt. Danny felt a cool breeze against his face as his eyes scanned the horizon. Though it was now dark he could see just as well as he could during the day, possibly even better since his lack of sleep made things so blurry.

He looked out across the tops of the many buildings that surrounded his home. In the distance he thought he saw something moving; it leapt from one roof to another at a speed most humans wouldn't have even been able to see. Danny got swiftly to his feet and stared harder at the figure. As he had suspected it was running determinedly toward Danny's home.

--

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Wow thanks to those of you who are watching this fic! But reviews are strongly encouraged. I want to know what you're thinking. It helps me improve!

**--**

Danny stared; the figure's clothing was similar to that of a ninja: all black and covering every inch of his body, including most of his face. Not that the creature's face made much of difference; a vampire's facial features were hardly consequential. However, Danny had recently discovered that he could tell how hungry a vampire was by the color of its eyes: normal human colors – not hungry; bright red – very hungry; all black – starving. Danny was confident that had he been able to see vampire's face he would have seen exactly how ravenous the creature was. When Danny had first realized he had inherited the hunter powers his dad always blathered on about he had been amazed by his ability to see remarkable detail from incredible distances. A couple years and a few gaping wounds later Danny found his remarkable abilities a lot less astounding.

Danny braced himself, his knees bent and his hands gripped tightly to the building he was perched on. He watched the quickly approaching character motionlessly, waiting for the right moment to strike. Even so, he really didn't think sitting still would be effective… Still, he liked to think that a vampire' eyesight was partial to movement. His timing had to be perfect if he wanted to quickly end this demon's life before it attempted to take another.

There was only one more roof separating him and the oncoming threat when the young hunter decided to take action. Danny leapt into the air and collided with the stone-like creature, halting its progression forward and forcing both of them to plummet to the ground. He quickly grabbed the monster's shoulders, forcing its back to slam into the pavement with a sickening crack.

Despite how durable he had become to match the bloodsuckers that he fought, it still disturbed him to hear such a revolting noise.

Danny knowingly leapt back a few feet and crouched into a defensive position, ready for any attack from the dark figure. The figure stood – almost calmly – and dusted off its flat chest. Judging by its build, Danny decided it was a male. The being was a few inches taller than Danny and definitely more toned. But he was nowhere near as huge as some of the other creatures Danny had faced and the young hunter took comfort in it.

After his short-lived observation, Danny jumped in aggravated surprise when the figure moved, as if he had disappeared, too fast for even Danny to see. Danny heard something behind him and turned belatedly in time to see a fist right before it collided with his jaw. The force of the blow sent Danny flying into the building across the street; he felt the sturdy brick wall crack when his body collided with it. He slumped to the ground on his knee, but stood up and shook the dust from his hair within moments.

Danny could take his beatings from these monsters every night and still go to school in the morning. Being thrown into a wall, though, was not something he was used to experiencing. Danny rubbed his jaw sorely.

"Ow," Danny looked at the figure standing perfectly still across the road in front of his home. "Man, this guy's strong..."

The figure chuckled. "So this is the new hunter I've heard so much about? What a pity, I expected more. After all, those stories your father always tells make the hunters sound much more…" The cloaked figure waved a hand whimsically, as if in search for an adequate term. "…accomplished."

Danny's jaw dropped and his gaze narrowed into a glare. Why in the world would someone generate the feeling of a ninja one moment and then shatter it the next? The vampire reminded him of a stuck up blueblood at this moment. Ninjas weren't supposed to talk! Maybe it was different with vampire ninjas? Regardless, that wasn't his biggest concern at this moment. How did this stuck-up leech know about his father's stories? Was this guy spying on him and his family? He was almost sure his sixth sense would have given him some warning if a vampire had been stalking him and his family.

"Look here you stalker, ninja freak, I don't need to be 'accomplished' to kick your ass!"

In a blur of movement the vampire disappeared again, reappearing this time at Danny's right side. Danny felt a foot make contact with his ribcage, forcing him, once again, to fly through the air. The next thing he felt was the stinging sensation of his body scraped across the sidewalk.

He raised a hand to his aching head, his eyes widening when he realized there was something wet and sticky spilling down his face. He pulled his hand away to look at his bloodstained fingers.

"_Dammit!"_ Danny thought as he tried to stand up. Fighting a vampire was hard enough as it was! Fighting a vampire fueled by the scent of his blood was worse! Danny wasn't sure but he could have sworn that he saw the figure grinning through the black cloth covering his face.

A shiver ran down his spine; the sting from the granular cement left him feeling gritty as well as sore. He decided the vampire had to be at least a hundred years old to move at such a rapid speed. That strength and agility wasn't usually common in the younger vampires. He tried to evaluate the situation, to figure out the best possible strategy to assault his adversary. The pain in his side was distracting him; he felt a wave of fear when he thought about whether or not he could defend himself while in such agony much longer. He decided his next attack would have to be done without delay.

Danny reached for a wooden stake on his belt and ran towards he creature with a loud roar. He jumped in the air and shifted the weapon above his head, prepared to bring it down on his shady opponent.

The creature moved swiftly, grabbing the hand Danny carried the weapon with, twisting it painfully as he moved behind the youth. The hunter fell to his knees with an exasperated gasp.

"Was that a battle cry?" Danny could hear a velvety voice crawl down his neck. To Danny's fleeting horror, he realized that he was completely exposed to the demon. The vampire then let go and moved to kick Danny in the stomach before the young hunter could retaliate. Danny felt the air forced out of him as he gasped in pain. He fell to the ground once again, his face pressed heavily against the cool cement.

"Honestly boy…I'm beginning to wonder even you even _want_ to win this fight," the vampire mused idly.

Danny felt horrible, he couldn't see because of the blood in his eyes nor could he breathe because that damn vampire had knocked the wind out of him. His frustration mounted when his strength couldn't even prevent his weapon from being pulled from his hand.

"I would like to meet you again, young Fenton…Perhaps next time on better terms, yes?"

Danny felt the pain only for a moment: a heavy blow to the back of his head. He assumed it was the blunt end of his stake before consciousness left him. He felt his mind become hazy – he tried to fight it – but the sinking feeling was too strong, and he soon gave in to the lull of a discomforting coma.

As soon as he was sure the Fenton boy was asleep the vampire removed the mask from his head, his silver hair spilling around his shoulders. He knelt down next to the barely breathing boy, a pale hand moved towards him to move the raven hair, revealing the young man's face. The vampire sighed, scooping the unconscious hunter into his arms. It was hard to believe this bleeding youth was the protector of the human race.

Nor could he believe this adolescent was truly as pathetic as he appeared.

--

For the first time in years Danny was awoken by the sun peeking through the blinds of his window. He sat up quickly but soon regretted it: his head was throbbing in pain. Carefully, Danny lifted his shirt to look at his bruised ribs. He was pretty sure he had heard them crack last night and might have even felt them shift. However, in view of the fact that he was able to sit up without writhing in pain he was pretty sure they had healed at least somewhat.

He noticed the feeling of a knot on the back of his head – his fingers ran through his hair, matted with blood, to touch a sore bump hidden under his dirty hair. Danny's hands continued gingerly exploring his injuries. His fingers traced tiny cuts that covered his face; he could tell they had been much larger the night before. He rubbed his eyes; he found it hard to blink because the dried blood was making his eyelashes stick together.

Suddenly, Danny stopped thinking about his wounds and started wondering how on earth he was still alive at all. Danny looked around himself hastily. He was in his room, model rocket ships and all. He looked down perplexedly, noting that he was also comfortably tucked under the blankets of his bed. Did he somehow manage to climb back into his window last night? He didn't remember much, but he did remember losing.

He had never lost…not like that. The enemy had gotten away on a few occasions, but never had he been beaten. He had been knocked around before – heaven knows he had suffered from many injuries – but he had never been knocked out. Why hadn't the ninja vampire killed him when he had the chance?

Danny decided not to meditate on it. Right now he was just grateful for his life and disgusted by his gruesome appearance. He swung his legs out of bed and onto the floor so he could stand and walk to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom sink he stared at his reflection. He looked ghastly. His face was covered in dried blood and his shirt was torn in several places. Gloomily, Danny hoped Sam would be able to supply him with a new hunting outfit.

He pealed the bloodstained clothing off his body before turning his attention to the shower. He twisted the knob, holding his hand out to make sure the temperature of the water was perfect, and then he climbed into the shower and let the warm water run down his back. He rested his forehead against the cool, tiled wall of the shower and sighed. His eyes closed and he began listening to the rhythmic sound of water hitting his skin.

It wasn't every day that Danny was at the mercy of a vampire. He should've been dead at that moment, not slumped in a shower to wash away the evidence of his first and totally whipped defeat. Letting a hunter live was not a common practice among vampires. He didn't understand why he wasn't in pieces at that moment. All vampires he had seen would have been desperate to sink their teeth into his flesh. But this one had let him live…

Even under the warm beads of water rolling down his back Danny felt a chilled shudder at the thought of being bitten. Along with that pathetic encounter last night, which should have technically resulted in his death, he'd had his close shaves against other bloodthirsty demons. Most of them loved to taunt Danny about how curious they were about what a hunter would taste like.

Fortunately none of them have ever gotten that chance. And Danny promised himself they never would.

--

"I swear, I've never faced a vampire like that," Danny stated firmly as he looked at the concerned expression on his friends' faces. Their meals before them in the cafeteria were untouched. "And I think I heard him say 'I would like to meet you again'." Danny stared across the cafeteria and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I never want to fight that guy again."

"Dude, do you really think he could be stalking your family?" Tucker pulled out his PDA and quickly connected to the internet. "Can you put a restraining order on a vampire?"

"I don't know…he knows about my dad's stories." Danny propped his head on his elbow and sighed, "but so does most of Amity."

His friends chuckled; Jack had a habit of telling the stories of his ancestors at every possible moment. Danny remembered standing in line at the store covering his face in mortification while his dad told the poor cashier all about his great-great-something-or-other defeating some odd number of vampires in some amazing fashion. Waitresses just trying to get an order had to stand by their table for at least twenty minutes whenever his family went out to eat. Eventually his mother resolved to handle all errands on her own and have as few family outings as possible.

"True, but at night he spends a majority of his time in the lab, or asleep," Sam said as she finally began to poke at some green object on her tray. "The only time he leaves the house at night is during his and your mom's weekly raids."

"Yeah," Tucker said without looking up from the small glowing screen, "and it's not like that vamp could have heard your dad during the day. It would have exploded or whatever."

"I don't really want to think about it anymore." Danny rubbed his face in frustration. "All I know is that _he_ knows who my dad is and the last thing I need is vampires going after my family. Especially that one. I swear it's incredible that vampire didn't rip out my insides last night."

Sam didn't hide her concern. She had dreaded this ever since Danny had told her about the first time he fought a vampire. "Danny, maybe you should take it easy…Just for the week!" she added quickly when she noticed Danny beginning to protest. "Tomorrow is the first day of fall break. Maybe during your vacation from school you could take a little vacation from hunting too?"

Danny stared at the tray of food in front of him; he wasn't really thinking about turkey casserole or the strange mystery food twitching on the corner of his plate. He was thinking about the words his friend had just spoken. Danny knew he could never really take a break. Vampire attacks weren't really common, but when they did happen Danny was, in actuality, the only one who could stop them. Danny knew Sam was right, though; he needed a break. Nothing was more exhausting than fighting demons. Particularly the ones he couldn't overpower.

Tucker squirmed uncomfortably, finally breaking the silence. "Maybe we can go see a movie tomorrow? I heard _Brain Mauler 3_is out."

Danny felt a smile stretch across his face. Tucker always knew how to ease a tense situation, usually with the suggestion of seeing a mindlessly entertaining horror flick.

Sam still looked a little uneasy, but she was soon in a heated debate with Tucker about whether _Brain Mauler_ _2_'s great graphics could compete with the classic gore of the first installment of the horror trilogy.

Danny decided to try and relax, at least a little bit. He could allow himself to have a little fun. No school left his schedule pretty open. He was sure he'd be able to find plenty of chill time for him and his best friends. After all, it wasn't like he was leaving Amity defenseless for a week.

--

"Danny we're leaving Amity for the week!" For a moment there, Danny was almost sure that Jack had also said 'defenseless' in that sentence. Danny stared at his orange jumpsuit-clad father in disbelief. In one gloved hand he held a letter and in the other was a large suitcase filled with multiple vampire fighting instruments.

"Wha... wait... I mean... why?" Danny struggled to find a way to hide his aggravation; he hated to upset his overly-emotional parent.

"Do you remember the story I told you about my college roomie?" Jack Fenton asked as he tried to fit a bazooka-like weapon in his suitcase.

Danny nodded. How could he forget? It had been his dad's first and only encounter with a vampire and possibly his favorite story to tell. Danny always wondered about the truth behind it: his dad had described it as a vicious struggle in which he and the vampire were evenly matched until he barely lost because he had dropped his clove of garlic. Danny knew for a _fact_ that this part of his father's tale was a lie because he had learned, personally, that the only thing garlic will do against a vampire is make it laugh at the hunter's stupidity.

"Well, it turns out his nephew has heard about his uncle's old best pal! He sent us a letter and asked us to pay him a visit!" Jack grinned. Danny hadn't seen his dad this excited since last Christmas when they got pictures with Santa at the mall.

"I didn't even know Vlad had any siblings, let alone a nephew." Danny's mother handed him an empty duffle bag. "Here, sweetie; you'd better start packing."

Danny took the bag and looked between his two parents; had they no idea what they were doing? "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow! We're taking the VR!" Jack held up the shiny keys to the Vampire Roller for emphasis. "If we leave early enough we'll get there before nightfall, then we can set up the VR's vampire radar."

His parents shuffled off in different directions, getting ready for the upcoming journey. Danny was left standing awkwardly in front of the stairs. He finally gave in and let out a long, heavy sigh. He turned silently and trudged slowly up the staircase.

Danny walked slowly towards his room. In less than 5 minutes his plans for the week were shattered. Instead of spending a week with his friends he would be in Wisconsin, visiting with his father's dead roommate's relative. He couldn't believe his parents had managed to make travel plans in such a short amount of time. Danny dreaded telling his friends the miserable news.

Although bumming out his friends was something he was definitely not looking forward to, Danny was worried most about Amity. An entire week without anyone to prevent any vampire attacks. Danny had no idea what kind of havoc the ninja vampire would wreak on the town while he was gone. Danny cursed himself for being so easily beaten the night before.

He opened his dresser and shoved a few shirts and a couple pairs of pants in his bag then fell backwards onto his bed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, the smooth skin beneath his fingers indicated that all his cuts had healed throughout the day. Most of them were gone by the time he got to school, but he had still managed to get a questioning look from Mr. Lancer. Luckily he was the only teacher in the entire school who had any concern for Danny's well being. His lack of alertness had earned him a nearly invisible position in all his other classes.

Danny yawned and started thinking about the inevitable. A long car ride with his family – he would be sure to charge his mp3 player that night – and a week with a stranger. Seriously, who was this guy and why did he suddenly become interested in his uncle's old college roommate? Danny decided not to over think it; surely he just wanted to learn more about his deceased relative? Danny could only imagine this guy's displeasure when he learned that the only relatives Jack would be talking about were the fantastic Fentons.

Danny turned onto his stomach and buried his face into his sheets. He was in for a long, boring week.

--

Who is this mysterious Dalv Masters and what does he really want? Find out next time! DUN DUN DUN

Kudos to Din Kelion (who rocks my socks) and AkizukiSakura (best beta ever.)

It takes awhile to post a chapter when it has to go through me and two other people. But believe me, if I posted it without these girls' help it wouldn't be anywhere near as good.

I think the next chapter will be longer. This one is kinda short ;


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Drool trickled from Danny's mouth and flowed in a thin stream down the window of the RV as he slept. The trip had been painfully slow and incredibly dull. Danny spent the first half of the journey sulking in the back of the vehicle. His suggestion of staying with Tucker while his parents went to Wisconsin had crashed and burned, not even leaving the tiniest ashes of hope behind.

As was his nature, Jack had done his research about the area of Wisconsin where their mysterious host lived. Jack was overjoyed when he learned of the unexplainable deaths and disappearances that had occurred in the area - he wanted to test out the VR's vampire assault weaponry he had designed. Maddie reassured Danny that the giant, metal, battle machine was perfectly safe. As usual, she had gone through the new equipment and found all of Jack's numerous safety hazards before they left. Though Danny had been somewhat comforted by this, he still remained cautious about the various buttons and switches that covered the automobile's interior.

When he had discovered Danny's plans, Tucker had immediately gone to the aid of the Internet. What he had learned left Danny in utter disbelief. Dalv Masters was a billionaire, known world wide for his elusiveness and lack of public appearances. Tucker admitted that even after hours of net surfing he found out little else about the mystery man besides the fact that he lived in a large castle in Wisconsin. The fact that the man he was visiting was filthy rich made Danny feel even less eager. He couldn't imagine what this guy would do when Jack blasted all the priceless possessions in the castle with the Fenton laser canon.

A large yawn stretched out Danny's jaw as he reentered consciousness. He wiped the dribble from his face with the back of his hand and turned his sleepy gaze out the window. The world outside the VR was devoid of any signs of humanity. The thick group of trees outside indicated that they were in the middle of some kind of a forest. Danny groaned when he looked out the front window; above the hundreds of trees were stone towers that seemed to dominate over everything that surrounded them.

The trees ended at a clearing that surrounded the extravagant castle. Danny couldn't imagine how his parents had found the road they were currently on. It must have been a private driveway, used exclusively to get to the large, stone building that stood before them.

The sun shone brightly against the dark gray stones of the vast fortress. Danny tried to sneak a look into one of the many rectangular windows but found that the castle's interior was pitch black. Multiple towers ending in pointed roofs stood at every corner. Danny smirked bemusedly as he thought of a bird being skewered by one of he towers spiked peaks.

The VR rolled past a large fountain positioned in front of the castle. Danny marveled at the beauty of the stone sculpture at the center. It was a rather simple structure consisting of nothing more than a statue that spewed water and pool that caught it. The water in the pool was still, and no other water flowed from the large, stone angel standing in the middle of the fountain. Its hands were outstretched towards the sky and its face was staring into the heavens. Danny stared perplexedly at the angel's wings, or what should have been wings. From what he could tell, Danny assumed that the statue had possessed wings at some point, but the figure he stared at now looked as if its wings had been broken from its body.

"Here we are!"

Danny tore his attention away from the crippled seraph to look once more at the manor before him. The Fenton RV was now parked in front of a short series of stone steps, guarded on either side by a pair of sinister, granite gargoyles with bat-like wings fully extended behind them.

When Danny realized that his parents were exiting the vehicle, the youth quickly followed suit. He slammed the door behind him and craned his neck to look at the immense fortress once again. A low whistle blew past his lips.

"Jeez, what does this guy do for a living?" Danny wondered aloud as rested his hand gingerly on the stone beast roaring silently at him.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's no where near as satisfying as the job of a vampire hunter!" Jack bounded up the cement steps leading the way as Maddie and Danny followed at a much more leisurely pace.

Jack pounded on the wooden double doors, not stopping to admire the intricate designs carved in the stone archways that surrounded the dark mahogany. "Hello, anyone home? It's Jack Fenton! And I brought my family!"

Danny ignored his father's vanity; at some point in Jack's life, he had come to the conclusion that his fame as a hunter would precede him. Thus, he expected more response from his name than Danny or Maddie's. However, those who knew of Jack Fenton considered him a fanatical maniac or a destructive weirdo freak than a demon-slaying hero.

Finally, after much more banging, the heavy door creaked open, revealing a small woman in a black and white maid uniform standing before them. Her pale skin and sunken eyes caused Danny to raise an eyebrow. He wondered why the girl looked so exhausted, but his thoughts were interrupted by his father's booming voice.

"Hello, I'm Jack Fenton of the Fenton hunter clan, this is my beautiful wife, Maddie," Danny's mother smiled, "And this is my son, Danny."

The maid curtseyed - her expression remained blank. "Welcome to Masters manor, please, follow me."

The Fentons followed the petite figure into a dimly lit room, the walls of which were covered in trophy cases filled with Green Bay Packer paraphernalia. The maid continued walking through a great archway that led to a vast den. The floor was made of a deep oak wood, in front of an enormous marble fireplace sat an oriental rug covered in marvelous patterns.

The pale maid gestured for the family to sit on an antique-looking couch and bowed her head. "I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Masters was not expecting your arrival until this evening. He sends his apologies and promises to join you as soon as he finishes with important business."

"Thank you very much," Maddie began politely, "Do you how much time it will take him to finish?"

Without answering, the pallid woman curtseyed once again and left the Fentons alone in the quiet room. After playing with the hem of his orange suit for a good five seconds Jack lifted his head and grinned.

"Did I tell you about the time when I…"

"Yes." Danny and his mother spoke simultaneously.

Jack's grin fell. His arms folded across his chest and his face twisted into a pout. He chose to stare at the rug under his feet, following with his eyes the elaborate arrangements of the thread. He stared with half closed eyes at the grand chair that sat in front of the huge fireplace.

If incredible boredom wasn't enough to drive Danny crazy, his father's thunderous snoring certainly was. He looked out a long window next to the fireplace, sighing in frustration when he became aware of the sun setting behind the shroud of trees.

"I'm gonna look for a bathroom." Danny stood and walked towards the Packer filled room.

"Ok, Sweetie." Maddie yawned, her head resting against her husband's large shoulder.

Danny stood in the middle of the green and gold room and turned his attention toward a massive flight of steps. He trudged upward slowly, scanning the area to make sure no creepy servants were watching him. Once he reached the top, Danny looked into the dimly lit hallway ahead of him. He took gradual steps forward, noting his surroundings. The walls were barren, no portraits, tapestries, or anything remotely decorative.

The young hunter opened several doors; he found a large library, a greenhouse-like room with a diverse collection of foliage, several bedrooms, and a few rooms that looked as if they had long since served any purpose. After traveling through countless hallways he finally approached another flight of steps. He assumed they lead to the top of one of the grand towers he had seen when his family arrived.

Had Danny been thinking clearly he would have avoided the narrow, spiral staircase that seemed to lead into nothing but darkness; however, the long road trip and hours of waiting had left him feeling rather unaware of potential disaster. So, without hesitation, he began to walk slowly up the stairs that seemed to have no end.

Moonlight pouring through a window revealed that night had begun. Danny's hazy mind began to clear and he became slowly aware of his current position. He doubted the owner of the enormous abode would be particularly pleased to find Danny poking around. Unfortunately, before he could turn around and return to his place by his parents, he caught a glimpse of an awfully intriguing sight.

A forbidding aura illuminated from a large door at the top of the stairs. It wasn't particularly special, nowhere near as exquisite as some of the other doors Danny had passed. Yet somehow the teen felt drawn to it. He moved towards it, his hand reaching toward the knob slowly. His fingers had barely touched the cold metal when he heard a deep sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him.

"Good evening, I see you have had no trouble making yourself a home."

Danny spun around quickly and found himself face to face with a smirking gentleman. The man stood a few steps below him – the piercing stare of icy, blue eyes sent a chill down the youth's spine. The man was sharply dressed in a full tuxedo and a crimson tie. Danny almost felt foolish in his T-shirt and jeans in the presence of the debonair character.

"I'm Dalv Masters," He extended a graceful hand towards Danny. "Daniel Fenton, I presume?"

Danny shook the figure's hand tentatively. "Actually, I prefer Danny. I'm sorry for, uh, sneaking around and stuff…"

Danny mentally slapped himself; this guy was going to kill him. He closed his eyes and hoped he would only have to suffer through a long, nagging lecture on respecting privacy.

The billionaire smiled, his white teeth nearly glowed in the moonlight. "I can imagine it must be hard to resist the urge to explore a castle such as this. I'd be more than happy to give you and your parents a proper tour later this evening."

Danny's jaw dropped. This guy couldn't be serious. He had caught someone who was clearly violating his privacy yet he didn't seem the least bit upset by it.

"However, I'm afraid this room is my private study and therefore will not be part of the tour." He gestured toward the door behind Danny.

"Oh." Danny took a small step towards the calm figure. "Man, seriously, I'm really sorry."

Dalv held up a hand. "Think nothing of it, my dear boy. Now, I believe your parents are waiting for us downstairs."

Danny crinkled his nose when the refined gentleman referred to him as 'dear boy.' He was nearly positive the man standing before him was in his mid-twenties, early-twenties if the silvery hair he held back in a ponytail was dyed. Danny was surprised, Dalv couldn't have been much older than Jazz. How had a man that young managed to achieve his billionaire status?

The walk downstairs was silent and uncomfortable. Danny still felt like he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. He feared his host's smile would disappear as soon as his parents were within view and Danny would be exposed as a rotten sneak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, it's so good to finally meet you!"

Danny's mother stood up when she was greeted. His father awoke abruptly from his deep slumber in surprise, producing a pair of nun chucks from his orange suit. After waving them around frantically while shouting out an array of threats, he proceeded to smash himself in the face.

Danny buried his face in his hand. At first he thought the groan he heard was his own but he turned to see that Dalv's face was also hidden behind his one of his own elegant hands.

"Mr. Fenton…"

"Call me Jack!" Danny's father said cheerfully as his wife examined his bleeding nose.

"Of course." Dalv cringed and forced a smile. "_Jack…_"

Dalv stared at Jack's bleeding nose intently. Danny raised an eyebrow at their host's fixated glare. "You don't like blood?"

The sophisticated man tore his eyes away from Jack, who had started shoving tissues in his nostrils. "The rug your graceless father is bleeding all over just happens to be a hand woven antique. I apologize if I appear a little upset that one of my most valuable possessions is being ruined."

Danny felt his face get hot. This was exactly what he had expected: his parents, specifically his father, destroying a rich man's things and getting them kicked out the first night. Judging by his mother and father's beaming faces they hadn't heard Dalv's disgruntled comment.

"My, you certainly look a lot like your uncle." Maddie smiled and tilted her head as if to get a better view.

"Why thank you, Maddie," Dalv began, his tone made Danny shudder, "I've heard my uncle was a rather handsome man."

Jack moved suddenly, his face inches away from the young man's face. "Hmmm… I don't see it."

"Yes, well," Dalv put a hand up to distance himself from Jack. "I can tell you're just as _brilliant_ as I heard."

Jack grinned brightly, oblivious to Dalv's blatant sarcasm. "Hey, I bet you'd love to hear this story about my great-great uncle Morton. He once cut a vampire's head clear off with the…"

"That's fascinating Jack, really." Dalv waved his hand dismissively. "However I'm afraid I don't have any time for story telling…"

"You don't even want to know about the night Vladdie disappeared?"

A chill swept over the room. Danny turned his gaze towards Dalv; his expression was unreadable.

"What Jack means is that we assumed you would be curious about what really happened." Maddie squeezed her husband's shoulder gently. "It was a traumatic experience for both of us. We were very close to your uncle."

Dalv's gaze remained glued to the floor. "Vlad Masters did not disappear." His voice was clear and sharp. "He died that night. I have no interest in talking about how it happened."

The room became deathly silent. Danny would've liked nothing more than to run as quickly as possible all the way back to Amity. The tension was suffocating.

Dalv's face suddenly lifted and a small smile appeared on his face. "Vlad was a good kid. And as they say, only the good die young, am I right?"

No one noticed the cold glare the young Masters threw at Jack.

Dalv walked towards the entrance hall. "Allow me to give you a tour of my home before you go to bed. Daniel I hope you don't mind, you might feel a little de ja vu, but hopefully you won't get too bored."

Danny blushed and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I was really just looking for the bathroom…"

"Of course you were." Dalv winked at the nervous teen. "Now if you please, follow me."

Danny spent the next couple of hours watching Dalv sweet talk his mother and ignore his father. He couldn't say he was surprised. His father had an oafish charm that very few understood. However, the billionaire's special attention towards Maddie left her son very confused. The boy shrugged it off as chivalry and spent the rest of the tour examining his shoes.

Dalv stopped outside one last room and opened the door to reveal a large bedroom. A grand canopy bed of dark purple satin sat in the center of the room. A vanity and an antique dresser rest against the opposite wall. A large window that took up most of the wall revealed a cloudless night sky above a green mass of forestry.

"Jack and Maddie, this is your room." Dalv gestured for them to enter with a sweep of his hand.

"But we brought a really cool RV…"

"Oh no, please, I insist you stay here. It's such an empty house and these rooms really do go to waste."

"Well," Maddie looked around the luxurious suite once more. "The RV has all of our extra vampire hunting gear in it."

"I can assure you there are no vampires here." Dalv took a step back into the long hallway. "This room is all yours. There's a door to the bathroom in the left corner. If you need anything feel free to ask one of my servants."

The door shut as the Fenton couple went to further explore the extravagant room.

Dalv lead Danny further down the hallway. The youth noticed that the man never took him and his family anywhere near the tower where Danny had been found snooping earlier that evening.

Danny had been watching Dalv closely most of the night. The way he acted, the way he spoke, the teen was sure something was amiss. His suspicions of the man were high. While they walked towards the room where Danny would be sleeping, he finally broke the silence.

"Were you flirting with my mom?"

Dalv stopped abruptly and turned to stare at the youth. Danny instantly regretted his question. His face grew hot with embarrassment; he waited for a scolding for his rude inquiry.

Dalv grinned quizzically at Danny. "Was it that obvious?"

Danny's eyes widened with disbelief. "Eww, are you serious? That's just… Dude, she's like _forty-_something… And she's married!"

Dalv laughed, it sounded almost musical. "Are you worried, Daniel? I promise I have no intention of stealing your mother. "

Danny stared back into enticing sapphires. "I'm not worried, but she's got to be like twenty years older than you, at least. That's pretty sick."

Dalv shrugged. "As I already told you, I have no intention of getting involved in anything with your mother. Now, if you would kindly follow me to the room where you'll be staying."

Danny followed silently. He knew it would be a waste of time to go to bed now. He would never be able to fall asleep before dawn. His night would most likely consist of staring at the ceiling and hoping that Amity would be safe from any nocturnal threats without him around to protect it.

The silver haired gentleman stopped and opened the door in front of him. Danny looked around in awe. A full-sized bed similar to his parents' sat against the wall to his left. The color scheme of the entire room was a dark, mid-night blue. Along the left wall was a dresser, a door that most likely led to a bathroom, and a large stone fireplace.

Danny turned when he felt the older man's presence leave hurriedly. He sat down leisurely on the satin bedding. Even though it was unlikely that he would fall asleep, he decided he might as well enjoy the comfortable benefits of staying in a billionaire's castle.

------------

Hey guys! It's Emy.

So it's been over a year and a half since I posted a new chapter and guess what? I've had this chapter the whole time! HAHAHA *dies*

I never uploaded it because I didn't really have anyone helping me anymore and I lost the motivation. But oddly enough I STILL get messages saying more people are watching this story so I decided "What the hell, I'll upload another chapter."

I tried to do some quick editing but it's still probably a bit crappy. I'd like to pretend my writing skills have improved since I wrote this over a year and a half ago.

I know this is a jerk move, but if you're reading this please review if you want me to continue. I know I shouldn't be like "REVIEW OR NO MORE FICS" but seriously, I'm not going to write it and post it if no one is reading it.

Thanks and sorry to anyone who has waited a long time for this update.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danny stared blankly at the navy curtains that surrounded him. A gentle breeze from the open window blew the drapery making the waves of cloth billow silently. The room was disturbingly quiet and the young man lying in the large bed found it all quite dull. He shifted on his side and turned his attentions toward the oak door that lead to one of the many hallways of the castle.

Danny picked up the duffle bag that had been brought in by the maid earlier that evening. Inside he found the cargo pants Sam had supplied him with before he left. The hunter determined that if he was going to investigate the castle he would do it while wearing more than a pair of boxer shorts and a T-shirt.

Earlier that day he had used the excuse of searching for a bathroom; he wondered if he could use it a second time. Though this time he hoped that certain billionaire would be asleep, not roaming around the hallways and catching Danny exploring.

Danny had barely cracked open the door when the all-too-familiar scent of blood met his nostrils. The boy was startled by the strength of the scent. It was more than a simple paper cut or a silly nosebleed. The youthful hunter feared that his vacation was about to come to an abrupt end.

Although he was fairly sure the scent was from a human, he was relieved that it wasn't more familiar to him. Interestingly, his powers allowed him to differentiate between the scents of blood he had and hadn't encountered before. Meaning that the blood he smelled was not from either of his parents.

He moved as quietly as possible down the dark hallway. When he reached the staircase he felt the tightening sensation of his hair standing on the back of his neck. This was a bad sign. A sense of danger washed over the youth, a feeling he had become fairly accustomed to. He flew down the stairs like a silent blur in the foreboding darkness.

A flickering light illuminated from the den where he and his parents had spent a majority of their afternoon. Danny stepped closer, noticing the lit fireplace that glowed in the shadows. Standing in front of the fire was the ever-sophisticated Dalv Masters. He held a wineglass in his right hand; his wrist moved in circular motions causing the red liquid to swirl within the glass.

Danny's eyes had locked fixedly on the wineglass. The metallic scent was coming from the clear goblet the billionaire pressed to his lips. The man's tongue slid across his upper lip before it was replaced with a crocked grin.

"My, my, dear Daniel isn't it past your bedtime?"

Danny's eyes narrowed. He felt foolish for not having realized it before. The man had not revealed himself until after nightfall; Danny had found Dalv's smooth voice almost entrancing. The hunter remembered the intent stare the billionaire had worn when he saw Jack's bleeding nose.

Danny's hands balled into fists. "I couldn't sleep – I had a nightmare. I dreamt that some filthy vampire invited my family to stay with him."

"What a dreadful idea." The wealthy character emptied his glass and placed it on the mantel of the fireplace. "Now why would a vampire invite a family of hunters to stay with him?"

The youth ignored the man's ever-present smile. "I don't know, and I don't really care. All I know is that I'm going to kick his pompous ass."

Danny leapt forward hoping to tackle the grinning figure to the ground. However Danny found himself skidding to a halt when the man who stood between him and a roaring flame quickly dodged his attack.

"Well, this seems familiar," a voice chuckled from behind him.

Danny felt a sharp tug on his shirt right before his feet left the ground. His body flew through the air and landed on the antique couch, breaking its wooden frame. The hunter leapt to his feet and brushed flecks of splintered wood from his arms. His fierce gaze focused on the vampire that stood stiffly in the middle of the large room.

"What a shame, first your father defiles my rug then you destroy my furniture. You Fentons certainly are a destructive breed."

Danny ran at the vampire again; this time he was caught at his throat and hurled into the wall besides the blazing fireplace. A sharp pain ran through his body as his head made contact with stone. He began to lift his arms to his throbbing skull when an icy hand wrapped around his neck. A desperate gasp escaped the struggling teen's lips as he looked up at the vampire.

Icy blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the hunter. Dalv turned his firm grip to expose Danny's pale neck.

" You are a very lucky boy," The vampire's silky voice made Danny feel unwillingly calm. "Had you found me earlier this evening I might not have been able to resist tearing into that soft, teenage flesh of yours. However, I have no hunger left for you. I've been feeding on that pasty maid for almost a month now. She certainly does serve her purpose well. Pity, I doubt she'll last much longer."

Danny broke the wicked vampire's gaze and looked desperately for some sort of escape. He was seconds away from screaming in aggravation when he spotted a poker leaning against the fireplace. Acting quickly, he gripped onto the handle of the sharp tool and thrust it into the vampire's abdomen, making a sickening noise as metal sliced through undead flesh.

Dalv leapt backward and roared in agonized fury, forgetting to keep his hold on the young hunter's throat. After a few hurried breaths, Danny took this opportunity to grab the older man by his collar and hurl him into the opposite wall with all his strength.

The vampire collided with the thick stone wall and crumpled to the floor, landing awkwardly on his knees to avoid skewering himself further. He stood slowly, not bothering to even glance upward. His pale hand grasped the poker, in one fluid motion he wrenched it from his body and tossed it on the floor, causing a metallic 'clunk' to echo through the den.

Danny drew himself into a defensive position. He had never thought of his "job" as one with cushy features. He fought vampires, bloodthirsty creatures of the night who haunted legend and folklore throughout the ages. He had never dressed it up as something it wasn't. He accepted it and almost embraced it in a way that only a true hero could. But as Danny prepared himself for the next attack in the cold castle, he felt a rush of sheer terror that made him wonder if it was all really worth it.

Chunks of Dalv's silvery hair had fallen loose from his ponytail. His head snapped upward, making Danny take an unconscious step backward. The man's eyes focused on his young opponent, the boy who dared to show boldness in the face of a man who had already suffered through death. Although the boy in question hardly looked bold at that moment.

The vampire struck before Danny could even blink. His already aching body soared through the air and slid roughly across the wooden floor. Danny had barely registered what was happening before he felt a violent tug on his leg as his body once again left the floor completely. The youth crashed through a large window and landed on the hard, grassy ground just outside the castle. His hands flew up to cover his face as a shower of glass fell around him.

Danny's hands moved away just in time to see his sinister adversary leap from the window he had just flown through. Dalv landed a few feet from Danny then walked towards the boy until he was nearly standing on top of him. The vampire knelt down to get a closer look at the glaring youth.

"You remind me so much of your father," Dalv spat as he pinned Danny to the ground, "Full of talk then completely useless in the heat of battle."

Danny struggled under his captor's hold. "What are you talking about? How do you know my dad? Who are you?"

"Your parents and I go way back. We were _very _close." The man leaned forward until he was inches away from Danny's face. "He always thought one of his damned hunts would lead him to a vampire. I spent years going on wild, pointless adventures with him. I wasted most of my college career listening to your father's irritating stories and ridiculous theories. And after all of that, the night he finally found a vampire, the blundering idiot couldn't even save my life."

"Vlad," Danny whispered the name of his father's old roommate, earning him a smirk from the man who held him still.

"Ah, so you aren't quite as stupid as your father. Good, it would be a shame if your mother's genes had been wasted on you."

Danny strained against this foe from his parents past. Confusion and anger swept over him as he thought about the man's harsh words. Did he really blame Danny's father for his death?

"Your mother has always been intelligent. Why she chose your buffoon of a father I'll never know. Oh don't look at me like that," Vlad snorted when he noticed Danny's displeased expression, "I already said I have no interest in stealing your precious mommy. Twenty years ago? Yes. Now? No thanks."

"Then why did you invite us here?" Danny's breath was ragged and his words came out coarsely but Vlad seemed to understand.

"Have I not made my hatred for your idiot father clear?" Vlad expression almost appeared pained. "It was because of Jack Fenton that I was in that house twenty years ago, it was Jack Fenton who was unable to get me out of the danger he put me in, and it was Jack Fenton who was responsible for my death. I brought your family here, young Daniel, because I plan on returning the favor."

Danny let out a throaty noise that almost sounded like a growl. "Don't you dare turn my dad you disgusting leech."

Vlad blinked then laughed. "You think I would turn him? My dear boy you think too poorly of me. I'm not quite that ruthless. Plus, the idea of giving your father immortality is…nearly terrifying."

Vlad stood and pulled Danny up with him, supporting the wounded teen by holding his arm. Danny felt a hand move behind his knees just before his legs were swept out from under him. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the pain of his body colliding with the solid earth. He was surprised when he was caught and pulled into his enemy's arms.

Before the youth could protest Vlad leapt through the shattered window. He set Danny upright and took a step back, allowing the teen some space. The hunter staggered for a moment before finding his footing. His aching body trembled for a moment before he turned to face Vlad.

"Well, this evening has been quite interesting," Vlad began as he sat in the large red chair by the fireplace with a sigh, "However, I think one Fenton knowing my secret is enough. So, let's keep it simple shall we? If you expose me, then I expose you, oh powerful hunter."

"What makes you so sure my parents don't already know?" Danny flinched when the vampire let out a cold laugh.

"Oh please, do you really think I'm that foolish? Your father would have made sure the entire world knew of his 'super powered son.' I can just imagine the big oaf setting up dates to have you punching through walls on those annoying talk shows. Every vampire with access to the media would know your name." Vlad's voice hushed to a velvety murmur. "I wonder how long it would take after that before they started making visits to your house? Your friends' houses? The vampires have not forgotten the way hunters slew so many of their kind."

Danny stiffened; every word the infuriating vampire spoke was not only believable but also extremely likely. Danny had decided long ago that he wouldn't tell his parents about his abilities. At first it was because he worried Jack would be upset because he had missed out on the amazing genetic gift. However, the longer he dwelled on it, the more Danny thought his father would look at it in a more positive light. He flinched at the idea of his father taking him on nightly raids, forcing him to lead the over-eager man to his almost guaranteed doom.

"So do we have a deal, Daniel?" Vlad's mouth twisted into a cocky grin.

Danny walked slowly towards the entranceway. His legs shook with each step but he managed to turn around to look at Vlad one last time. His focused gaze was hard and cold.

"Yeah, sure, we have a deal. But you can forget about your little revenge plot, I'm not going to let you kill my dad. You better watch your back, Vlad, Dalv, whoever you are."

Danny ignored the amused chuckle as he attempted to walk as slowly as possible up the seemingly endless staircase. It seemed like hours before he finally reached his room. His fingers fumbled with the doorknob before he finally managed to get inside and flop on his temporary bed with an exasperated sigh.

He groaned when he felt a wave of pain wash over him. Whatever wasn't broken was bruised or bleeding; his clothes were nearly soaked with his own blood. His fingers searched his bleeding head. He began to pull pieces of glass from his hair and tossed them to the floor.

"That guy… what a fruitloop," Danny muttered as he pulled a particularly large chunk of glass from his side; a hiss of pain blew past his split lips. "Man… this vacation blows."

An overwhelming drowsiness overcame Danny as he lay there. He always healed faster when he slept and his body knew it. The bleeding adolescent stared out the large window and saw with great annoyance that the sun had yet to peak over the countless trees.

Danny's mind reeled at the thought of what Vlad could be doing at that very moment. The youth waited for the sound of agonized screams from his father. He could do nothing; his sore legs would never be able to carry him to Jack. Vlad would win and Danny could do nothing but lay in bed.

--

Morning came peacefully. Dawn's blinding light shown brightly on Danny's sleeping form. The boy blinked slowly, barely taking in the world around him. It wasn't until he tried to sit and felt a dull pain throughout his entire body that brutal awareness hit him.

He jumped out of bed and flung open the door. Running as fast as his still-healing legs could carry him down the large marble stairs.

"Danny! Is that you?"

The boy's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the cheerful voice. Danny turned towards a wide hallway. He walked slowly and peaked his head around the corner to look into a large dining hall. His mother and father waved at him happily from one end of a long table. Danny sighed with relief as he smiled at his oblivious parents.

"Sit down, son. There's bacon!" His cheery father waved a piece of fried of meat in the air for emphasis.

"Err…"

Danny looked at his bloodstained clothes that remained hidden behind the wall he was now peaking from. He highly doubted he could come up with a good excuse for why he looked like he'd been playing in heavy traffic and made best friends with an 18-wheeler.

"I think I'm going to take a shower first."

"Alright dear," Maddie began with a smile, "Oh, and Danny?"

Danny's focus drifted over to his mother. "Yeah?"

"Dalv left a note on our door. He won't be with us today – he has an urgent business conference to attend."

"I bet," Danny muttered dryly under his breath. He knew the only way the billionaire was attending a conference was if it was being held in a coffin.

"So, your father and I plan on driving into town to ask the locals about any suspicious vampire behavior recently."

Jack's food-filled cheeks bulged as a smile stretched across the large man's face. "Theresh no way we can go anywhere without inveshtigating. No vampiresh are shafe from Jack Fenton!"

Food spewed across the table as Jack spoke. Maddie handed her husband a napkin and started to discuss a new invention she'd been tweaking. Leaving Danny free to slip away before they could question why he refused to show them more than his face.

Danny rolled his eyes as he walked back towards his room. He was grateful to discover that Vlad had not actually gone through with his plans to slaughter Jack. Unfortunately, Danny felt little ease from this fact. His father was alive but who knew how long that would last. Even if he was completely healed by nightfall there was still very little chance he could stop their vampire host. Even in perfect condition Danny had failed miserably at fighting Vlad. And, as much as he refused to acknowledge it, he was actually terrified at the prospect of having to fight him again.

Danny's fist shot out and smashed through the wall of the long hallway to his room. He pulled his dusty hand from the fist-sized hole. His heavy breathing hitched as his shoulders heaved up and down. His back hit the opposite wall just before he slid down to sitting a position.

"I'm stuck in house in the middle of the woods with a vampire who has a grudge against my dad, I'm too sore to fight again and I'm probably going to end up spending the entire week trying to keep the toughest enemy I've ever faced away from my family."

Danny looked down and noticed that the gash in his side had reopened causing a small stream of blood to run down his leg and collect in a growing pool at his feet.

"I'm so screwed."

------------

Hey! Emy here.

You guys are fantastic. Seriously. You guys that left reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! haha

Ok, my plan for this story is vague. *dies* I have ideas but tell me what you think. I value your opinions.

Updates will be random and not very close together unless I get super inspired. Sadly, I'm in school and I have to deal with all the lovely pressures of projects and homework and blahblahblah.

Fun fact: This is another chapter I already had written like forever ago and I just went through and revised it. This is the last one though. Anymore chapters uploaded are going to be completely new because, well, I haven't written them yet. lol

Hmmm, I guess that's it. I love feedback! Just saying!


End file.
